warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a Rogue cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In Twoleg Place... Two cats padded into an alley. "Hello?" said the tomcat. He spoke with a very heavy accent. Socks pops out of no where and mew's "hello." say's the she-cat Blueheart232 (talk) 01:16, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Um, hello. I am Aecus, and this is my wife, Penelope," replied the tomcat. Icewish ♥ 01:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Smiles and mew's "Hi! I'm socks!"pads up to cat's with a happy look on face Blueheart232 (talk) 01:20, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Dice que su nombre es Socks," said Aecus to Penelope. She nodded. "Um, we need a place to live. We can't travel any father now," said Aecus. Icewish ♥ 01:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Socks nods and leads them into a hole behind a trash can. She led them into a little den Blueheart232 (talk) 01:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC "Gracias," said Aecus to Socks. Icewish ♥ 01:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sock's giggles as she mew's "de nada" Blueheart232 (talk) 01:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A storm struck the twoleg place. Icewish ♥ 01:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sigh's and climbs up roof and pulls tarp over ceiling as rain pelts down harder. Lighting crashes on the den and socks shrieks has a large booming sound is created Blueheart232 (talk) 01:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) A fire started in the alley. Aecus and Penelope dashed out of the den to see what had happened. Icewish ♥ 01:41, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "It's ok it usally happen's" socks mews in a calm voice Blueheart232 (talk) 01:43, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "We never see rain where we're from," said Aecus. (It's true DX It's terrible!) Icewish ♥ 01:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "you don't?" socks murmurs as she leads them back inside. Socks grabs more twoleg blankets and lays them down for Aecus and Penelope Blueheart232 (talk) 02:08, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Gracias," said Aecus. "We will try not to stay for long, but Penelope is expecting kits." Icewish ♥ 02:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) gasps* and mews "stay as long as you like! I know alot about herbs too so I can help her (no really I do XD)Blueheart232 (talk) 02:14, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Aecus nodded. --- Leopard tried to find a place to sleep. Icewish ♥ 02:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Socks yawned as she walked over to her freash kill and brought Penelope a plump mouse, and gave Aecus a sparrow. Blueheart232 (talk) 02:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella pad's through the alleys and stop's, she smell a cat," male, and he's very near" she purrs Blueheart232 (talk) 02:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Gracias," said Aecus again. Icewish ♥ 02:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "no problem" socks manages to say before she passes out in her bed Blueheart232 (talk) 02:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella nears the male cat scent smirking Blueheart232 (talk) 02:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) The two fell asleep. --- Leopard padded into an alley. Icewish ♥ 02:42, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella spot's the male and mew's loudly in a russian accent "Well hello there" she says with a smirk -----Socks eyes flash open as a streak of sunlight flash in her eyes Blueheart232 (talk) 02:45, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Leave me alone," growled Leopard. Icewish ♥ 02:47, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella's red eyes flash with embarresment as she mews " Oh sorry" her fur bristles as she feels an unknown feeling-----Socks sits up and pads out of the twoleg nest right in the middle of leapord and stella Blueheart232 (talk) 02:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Leopard hissed and started to walk away. Icewish ♥ 02:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella's bursted out before he could leave "wait!" she shut her moth imeditllay and blushed, she hid her face and looked away------- Socks quietly mews hello to the two cats before disappering again Blueheart232 (talk) 02:53, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "What?" hissed Leopard, turning arround sharply. Icewish ♥ 02:55, January 12, 2013 (UTC) looks down at paw's and murmurs " what's your... name?" looks up and meets eyes to eye with male catBlueheart232 (talk) 02:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Leopard," he replied. Icewish ♥ 02:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Nice name! I'm stella" stella says louder than before with her head up and her red eyes flaring ------- Socks see penelopes stomach ripple as she wakes up aecus and tells him " the kit's are coming!" Blueheart232 (talk) 03:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "No," said Penelope. "That is impossible..." said Aecus as he tried to wake up. --- "Yeah, now bye," said Leopard to Stalla as he walked away. Icewish ♥ 03:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella burst's out again and mews "well can we meet again?"------- Soks smiles and shakes her head"I know their coming"she pads over to Penelope.Blueheart232 (talk) 03:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (No, that would mean Aecus and Penelope would die really soon. The kits aren't comming) "No," said Penelope again. --- "No," said Leopard as he padded away. Icewish ♥ 03:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella stood there watching him leave as her knees grew weak and she fainted (Leapord hears thud icy)------ "oh then I must be wrong" socks murmurs Blueheart232 (talk) 03:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Leopard does not care :P) Leopard heard Stella fall, but continued to walk away. Icewish ♥ 03:21, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (I'm about to add Sy) Suddenlly a large tom jumps out in front of leapord with a rose in his mouth and growles "that is not how you treat a maiden" he drops the rose and slashes at leapord's face----- Stella gasped as she looks up and sprint's after Sy and knocks him over before Sy could do anymore damage. Stella turn's and ask's "are you ok"she watches blood drip from leapords forehead.------socks sighs as she reorganizes her herbs quietly. Blueheart232 (talk) 03:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Leopard. Icewish ♥ 04:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Looks at leapord one more time and sigh's and murmurs quietly " i guess you really don't like me....." Stell'a ears drop and so does her tail as she slowly pads of losing the unknown feeling in her body once more....-----Sy stand's up and hisses at Leapord then run's to stella's side only to be chased away by stella.----Socks brings Aecus and Penelope a plump rat. Blueheart232 (talk) 15:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "I can hunt for the two of us, don't worry," said Aecus to socks. Icewish ♥ 17:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Stella look's back at leapord with a sad look and run's off crying-----Sock's smiles and nods---Sy grumbles as he run's through different alley's Blueheart232 (talk) 17:27, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Aecus padded out of the den. Icewish ♥ 03:49, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Stella run's and doesn't stop thinking what is this i feel inside? she swing's around and see's leapord still standing there---- Socks lick's self clean.Blueheart232 (talk) 00:38, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Leopard growled at Aecus. Aecus turned arround to try and find the source of the sound, worried. Socks padded out of the den and stands in front of leapord as she unseatlhes her long claw's one by one (she's like scourge but sweeter) and growls "Go away Mousedung"Blueheart232 (talk) 00:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Leopard growled and lunged at Aecus. SAecus dodged the attack and slashed at Leopard's eyes, tearing one out of it's socket. Icewish ♥ 00:46, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Stella sprint's over to leapord and attck's aceus and slashes his chest open, She lunged at socks and slit her thoart. -----Socks chokes and slashes at stella splitting open her side. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Aecus slashed at Leopard and blood gushed from his throat. Leopard then fled. Icewish ♥ 00:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Stella run's after leapord----Sock's lay's on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her.Blueheart232 (talk) 00:54, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh no," said Aecus. He found some cobwebs and tried to bandage Sock's wounds. Icewish ♥ 00:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Slowly raises head.---- Stella catches up to him and mews "you ok?"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "¡Penélope! ¡Ir traer telarañas!" he shouted. Penelope looked for cobwebs. Icewish ♥ 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Slowly murmurs" will.... I die?" Eyes slowly start to close---- Looks into leapord's eyes and gives him some cobwebs "here you need these" Blueheart232 (talk) 01:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Aecus tried to treat Socks' wounds. Icewish ♥ 01:09, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Eyes close as Sock's mewed "Goodbye.... Aceus"---- Stella dap cobwebs on his wounds and purrs "I know you don't like me but I like you".Blueheart232 (talk) 01:11, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Just, leave me alone," said Leopard, but he was too weak to move. Icewish ♥ 01:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "No, I have feelings for you and i won't leave until I know how you feel about me" soak's up all the blood and lay's him on a twoleg ripped blanket "I really like you " she purr'sBlueheart232 (talk) 01:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Well I-," Leopard seemed like he couldn't finish his sentence. Icewish ♥ 01:42, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sigh's and mews " If you want me to go i will" stand's up and start's to pad away.Blueheart232 (talk) 01:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Wait, no..." he said, quietly. Icewish ♥ 23:47, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Turn's head and tilt's it slightly " yes?"-----(sock's ain't really dead she's unconsious)Blueheart232 (talk) 23:51, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Aecus carried Sock into the den. --- "You can...stay..." replied Leopard. Icewish ♥ 00:02, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Stella nods and lies down next to Leapord and purr's "You know.. your really sweet once someone gets to know you"----Sock's eyes flicker open showing lifeBlueheart232 (talk) 00:05, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Leopard looked down at the ground. Icewish ♥ 00:09, January 15, 2013 (UTC) "What's wrong" stella asked---- Sock's awoke in starclan "NO!" a large brown tom yelled at a silver she-cat. The she-cat hissed " NO? That's your own fault!" a gray tom padded up to socks and meweed " now's not your time little one go home"and she did XDBlueheart232 (talk) 00:12, January 15, 2013 (UTC) (StarClan? Rogues don't have StarClan, not even in the books...) Leopard didn't reply. -- Aecus paced arround the den. Icewish ♥ 23:46, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Stella moved her tail to leapord's face and lifted it up "you can tell me" ----Sock's awoke and raised her headBlueheart ㋡ 23:50, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Aecus ran to get more cobwebs for Sock. ---- Leopard still didn't reply. Icewish ♥ 00:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Look's away as she mew's "it's fine"--Sock's squeaked with confusion "where am I?"Blueheart ㋡ 00:09, January 16, 2013 (UTC) "Um, usted está en su guarida," replied Penelope. Icewish ♥ 00:20, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Stella stood up and padded away---- Sock's mewed "oh" She closed her again and slpetBlueheart ㋡ 00:36, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Leopard ran off. --- Aecus changed the cobwebs on Socks' wounds. Icewish ♥ 00:47, January 16, Nychta saw Leopard.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:07, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay